Deepest Desires
by CryChick12345
Summary: Nico has loved Percy from the first moment they met. Now one of Nico's deepest desires and darkest fantasies is becoming a reality as Percy pays a visit to the Hades cabin.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the first story that I have ever written that has sex in it. Wow, did I really just type that? Anyways, This is probably going to be pretty awful. I don't really read many things like this or write them but I though I would give it a try. So, here we go. **

* * *

**Deepest Desires  
****Percy X Nico**

"Percy!" Nico cried viciously as the older camper pushed him down on the bed. Percy had arrived in the Hades cabin moments ago at Nico's request. He claimed he wanted to speak with Percy about a pressing issue that had been clawing at him mind all day. Now that Percy had arrived Nico flung himself at him, wanting more than just talk. Percy had quickly obliged, wanting this just as bad as Nico did.

Percy slowly placed his hand between Nico's legs, pushing up against his groin. Percy had always admired Nico from afar. He was afraid if he tried to do something like this to the boy before Nico would have lashed out at him. Now that Nico was the one wanting it Percy could definitely deliver.

"Ohhh! Please, Percy!" Nico was a quivering and moaning mess. He had wanted Percy Jackson ever since they had meet and now that they were older he was finally getting his deepest, darkest fantasy. Percy stroked Nico between the legs harder until the boy was gasping for breath. Deciding he would give Nico a break for a moment Percy sat up, leaning away from Nico.

Nico sat up as well, but he wasn't catching his breath. Nico placed a feverish kiss upon Percy's lips. Percy seemed dumbfounded for a moment having been in control only seconds ago. Nico deepened their kiss earning a loud and seductive moan from the older boy. This occurred for a few moments before Nico pulled back, intensely satisfied with his actions.

Before Nico could try anything else Percy forced him down on the bed, being any thing but gentle. His hands clasped tightly over Nico's wrists in a harsh grip. He held Nico down fairly easy. It would be difficult for him to struggle anyways. Considering Percy weighed quiet a bit more than the slim boy beneath him it would be labored for Nico to even move. Percy slowly trailed his hands up Nico's side, gathering up a handful of orange fabric from his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. With one forceful jerk Percy was able to pull the shirt over Nico's head. The boy never tried to struggle while Percy was removing it, but now that the garment was gone Nico was in a frenzy.

"Stop! Percy! We shouldn't be doing this! I've changed my mind!" Nico sputtered. Percy looked down at him chuckling lightly to himself.

"Come on Nico! Don't ruin all my fun!" Percy whined childishly as he observed Nico's bare chest.

Percy gazed down at the boy in a lust filled hazy. Groggily he ran his fingers down Nico's smooth, bare flesh. Nico was quiet skinny, almost malnourished, but what he lacked in muscle he made up for in beauty. Nico's pale skin was marred by a few scars here and there but other than those tiny flaws he was perfect. The boy's chest moved beautiful up and down as Nico choked in gasp after gasp of chilling night air. Percy admired Nico's body, taking in every detail of the son of Hades. A slight ping of envy struck Percy suddenly. He wished he could be as perfect as Nico was. Realizing how selfish his want was, considering Nico was far from perfect with his troubled past and such. That didn't matter to Percy though. He though Nico was perfect no matter what.

Slowly Percy hands drifted downwards, fiddling with the button on Nico's jeans. Nico bucked his hips before shaking his viciously, anger that his own body was betraying him.

"Percy! Stop! I told you I don't want this now!" Nico screamed.

"Why not!? Huh?! A second ago you were begging me to do this!" Percy said fiercely.

"I- I'm…. I'm scared alright!" Nico said. His wiggled his arms wildly, desperately trying to get out of Percy's grasp.

" Nico, I promise nothing will happen. You trust me don't you?" Percy whispered soothingly in the boy's ear. At that moment Nico melted, becoming putty in Percy's hands. He didn't struggle as Percy undid his jeans, sliding them off along with Nico's boxers. Percy's eyes darted across Nico's body taking in every breath taking detail.

Nico watched hazily as Percy began undressing himself. Everything was going by in a blur now. Nico had the strange sensation as though he was drunk. It took him a minute to realize what was happening when suddenly Percy pressed against his groin once again. Nico let out a small shriek.

Percy leaned down pressing his lips against Nico's neck, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. Everything felt so good to Nico. Every nerve in his body was a live wire. He never wanted this to end. Never. Suddenly, Percy realized something was missing. They would need something else if they were going to continue.

"Nico, do you-" Percy began to ask, although Nico was already one step a head of him.

"In….my.. Backpack." Nico panted weakly.

Percy's hands fumbled with the snap on Nico's backpack quickly pulling the lube from the bag before returning to Nico.

"Percy, I- I'm a little…" Nico said with panic seeping into his voice. A thought struck Percy hard. Had Nico ever done this before? Percy had no time to be worried with such things.

"I want you. So bad!" Percy groaned in Nico's ear.

"I want to please you Nico. To make you feel something so amazing that it is mind-shattering." Percy's voice quickly turned into a seductive purr.

Percy leaned down quickly, kissing Nico roughly on the lips as his fingers began to tease and probe Nico, looking for the best response.

Nico's enter body went tense as Percy added a second finger and then a third, sending wave after wave of pain wracking Nico's body. It was agonizing and uncomfortable. Nico winced in pain hoping that it would end quickly.

A desperate fear begin to grow inside of Nico as Percy settled between his knees. In a swift movement Percy wrapped Nico's legs around his waist and entered him forcefully. There was no warning. No time for Nico to brace for the pain that he was now in. With a startled cry the boy's hands shot downwards, gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. Nico's pale face turned bright red as the pain engulfed him. It was consuming him and tearing him apart from the inside.

"Stop! Percy! Stop!" Nico screamed through gritted teeth. The pain was every where. A unbearable sensation that was taking over his body.

Percy listened to these frantic cries. He gasped slightly as Nico began to beg him to stop. The way he said it- the way it was a mix between a scream and a pant- it was so erotic. Nico was oh so tight and warm. It was amazing.

Nico tried his best to relax, praying that if he did this would be over quicker. His breathing was labored. In…out…in… out….. He kept repeating it in his mind over and over. The moment Percy began to move inside him, the pain that had been lifted returned, stronger then before. Nico couldn't stop himself as tears began to fall from his eyes, pooling on the bed sheets. The pain was eating away at him, threaten to render him unconscious. Nico had been through much pain in his life, physically and mentally, but never had he grow a tolerance for it.

Suddenly, a strike of unexpected pleasure struck him. It hit him hard making him cry out weakly.

"Ahhh!" He choked out through his tears.

Nico shivered slightly and another delighted, blissful moan came from his lips. Percy drank up the noise, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Seeing Nico in so much pain had cut him deep, but now the boy was groan in pleasure, the pain being expelled from his body.

Percy automatically picked up the pace and Nico's hips moved urgently. They moved rapidly on the bed, passionate cries, desirable moans coming from both their lips. Nico could not contain himself any longer. As Nico came Percy watched his eyes fill with bliss, glazing over and overflowing with a indescribable pleasure.

Percy wasn't far behind Nico and the two slumped together on the bed basking in the glowing aftermath. Percy rolled on his side still gasping, letting the intense heat drain from his body slowly. His breath was ragged and his lungs took in gulp after gulp of the sting cold night air.

Nico lay on the other side of the bed not saying a word. After a moment Percy couldn't take the silence. Slowly he rolled over, gently wrapping his arms around Nico.

"Nico, I-" He stopped suddenly when he realized the other boy had already fallen into a blissful sleep. His lips were slightly parted and his face showed no trace of the agony he had been in when they had begun. Percy smile silently to himself. Pressing his lips tenderly to the back of Nico's head. A slight sigh left Nico's lips and Percy was sure the boy was going to awaken. Instead his breathing returned to normal and he didn't stir.

"Nico, I love you." Percy said quietly his eyes locked on the innocent face that lay before him, sleeping peacefully. Percy didn't get any sleep that night, instead he continued to watch over Nico until the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am really nervous about what people will say. Please leave a comment. **


End file.
